Rainbow's End
by Emerald-Water
Summary: Dean is on a treasure-hunt, the Supernatural is hunting him. Weechester and more of a Dean 6ys. and John story. Little Toddler-Sam in it - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all!

This is just a new Weechester. It's Dean (6) and John mostly, and little Toddler-Sam (2) and Bobby.

You have to ask me how I came up with this, because it's a really gross story.  
It's a story about the time when Dean had been mute and John was still a "Greenhorn" to the hunt and presuming John stood some time at the same place before he started his life on the streets...

Well, you know I don't own them... and you don't have to pay for the story... but it would be cool if you enjoy it! ;)

* * *

**Rainbow's End**

He had followed the stupid thing for so long now. Dean stopped, almost stumping his foot.

_This is stupid! Why is it running away from me?_ he asked himself.

It just seemed to move away from him at the same pace he tried to reach it.

_I don't want to ask for money or gold…_

Dean stopped, his eyes growing huge. He started to run, his mind screaming.

_No! I didn't mean it! Stay! No! No! No! You can't go away! You need to wait for me! I do have a wish! Stoooop! Please…_ he fell to his knees watching as the rainbow vanished, looking up to see the threatening dark clouds.

Why did it vanish! Why? He started to cry now, laying down in the soft grass, curling up into a ball, ignoring the first huge drops starting to fall from the sky, mixing with his quiet tears.

They had learned about the treasure at the end of the rainbow and that men couldn't get there if they were led by greed to gain wealth and power. Only wishes coming from heart would be granted.

And Dean was sure his wish had come from his heart. _Did his teacher lie to him?_ He hiccuped and flinched as the first rumble of thunder rolled over the plain land. _A thunderstorm!_

Scrambling to his feet he looked at the place where the rainbow had been, tears running down his face.

As another strike of lightning illuminated the dirty sky, followed by a loud crash, he froze. The rain that had turned into a heavy downpour suddenly turned red, the odd water drenching him and clinging stickily to him. Dean started to breathe hard. What was going on here… maybe rainbows aren't good at all, but pretty looking to lure someone out there, trying to find it's end and then a monster would… a shudder went through his frame, as he turned around and started to run…

_SPNSPN_

John woke up to loud banging on the door. Stumbling to the door in a haze, something started to nag on his mind. As he looked through the peephole he saw someone he didn't expect to see so soon again.

With a mumbled "Screw you!" he opened the door, giving the newcomer a cranky glare. "Watch'a doing here…" he said instead of hello.

Bobby Singer raised his eyebrows. "And hello to you too, Greenhorn! Listen, there's something…" he stopped mid-sentence looking around. "Where're the boys?" he asked, looking over John's shoulder.

"They are at the neighbours… Ann's looking…" he was cut off by Bobby.

"Go, get them! We have to leave. Now!" The urgency in Bobby's voice let him wake up completely. With a quiet nod and without another word John, ran back into the small bedroom, grabbing his shirt and boots, returning to Bobby in less than thirty seconds.

"What's happening? Are we gonna come back?" John asked looking at the things they possessed.

"Just get your weapons-bag. The rest…" Bobby Singer shrugged, moving through the door, as the first lightning illuminated the darkened sky.

...

Bobby followed John Winchester with concern in his eyes as he hurried to the neighbours house, knocking at the door, waiting to be let in. The man was still a rookie. He had been on a hunt with him a couple of times, and to be honest John was a good and skilled hunter. But John also was hotheaded and imprudent. He better learned to keep this attitude in check. He wasn't on his own. He had boys to take care off!

_SPNSPN_

Dean panted heavy now, his lungs hurting from running so fast. Still it rained red raindrops on him, but now he could also hear a whisper in the air, like someone was talking to him, making fun of him, because he tried to escape.

Something heavy fell on his head and he wiped it off in panic, looking at the toad in utter terror Dean froze. He felt another one falling on him, and again he wiped at it. He didn't know how to breathe anymore, as he watched toads falling from the sky all around him.

His blood rushed through his veins, his heart thumping against his ribcage and still he wiped and kicked at the ugly, slick creatures that fell on him like the red rain had only seconds before.

Suddenly a sound found its way to his ears and through his terror. His eyes snapped up looking at the houses in the far distance. Someone was running towards him. He kicked at another toad and pushed his short legs to run again, zig-zagging around the falling toads.

Bobby still stood beside his car, as the red rain started. With a shrill whistle he tried to get John's attention, but couldn't have been more surprised as John crashed through the door that moment.

Stopping dead, Sammy wriggling in his arms he stared at the red downpour. Bobby saw the man's jaw droping. Watching him, as he ran up to Bobby, pressing Sammy into the older hunters waiting arms, and started to run again, not stopping to tell Bobby what was going on.

Turning around, Bobby's eyes grew big, as he saw what had started to rain down behind them, and in the middle of the oncoming chaos of the supernatural storm a little boy fought his way forward.

"Ohh-my… John for god's sake! Hurry!!" Bobby screamed seeing the man stagger as a gust of wind tried to sweep him off his feet.

He hurried to get to the car now, knowing it would be only seconds before the storm had reached them. He kept Sam on his lap, starting the engines, deciding John and the boy wouldn't make it in time, he put the gear into drive and pushed the accelerator-paddle.

With screeching tires the car spun forwards.

...

John could see Dean now, his clothes, hair and face drenched in red. Another gust of wind tried to sweep him off his feet, but he managed to keep upright. Only a couple of steps… then he was there pulling Dean to him as he fell to his knees taking Dean with him.

It seemed the air was filled with taunting and harsh laughter as the wind around them increased into a storm. He felt Dean's shivers as he held onto him, pressing the small boy to him, to protect him from the wind and the still raining toads.

The air around them grew thinner, and he could feel the boy in his arms go limp. They needed to get out of here, John knew, struggling to his feet, carrying his little son along. He stumbled through the haze of falling and flying toads, thunder roaring in his ears and echoes of laughter filling the gaps. He couldn't breathe properly and felt his strength wane as well. As he thought he would loose against the fatigue, a pair of headlights moved at his direction, stopping with the passenger side's door to him. John pushed himself to run up to the waiting car, leaning heavily at the frame for support as he opened the door and slipped inside, feeling the car move already again.

He gulped in deep breathes, while pressing his hand on Dean's small chest and felt the reassuring rise and fall as Dean breathed, and the hard thumping of his heart. Cradling him into his arms he started to rock him gently back and forth, stroking through his hair.

"Is Dean okay?" Bobby asked through the quietness of the car, worry shining through the harsh demeanour.

John nodded, still feeling the rise and fall of Dean's chest.

"Yeah… I don't think he's hurt." He answered.

Bobby nodded. "We'll stop as soon as possible. Right now what we need is distance between you, your children and… that storm!" he added, looking at him for a second.

Only now John saw his baby-boy on Bobby's lap, big tears running down his face crying quietly.

He let go of Dean with one hand holding it out at Sam, who scrambled out of Bobby's lap and over to his waiting father, giving into his fright and started to wail.

John just held onto them, comforting them as best as he could, while looking out of the window, where the sky cleared slowly, as they left the storm behind them, as well as the life they had led the last two years…

_

* * *

__TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks,

cool! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me some days for the new chapter, but right now I can't keep up daily updates, because there's sooo much work to do ;)

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**_4 days later..._**

John sat, watching his sons. Sam sat on the carpet at Bobby's home, playing noisily with some Hotwheels, while Dean… Dean seemed to be even more gone since their last encounter with the Supernatural.

John had grown accustomed by the silence coming from this oldest, but now it seemed every sound had gone around Dean. He sat most of the time on Bobby's table, drawing pictures, using only black and red for colors.

But it wasn't only that. Ever since Dean had woken up, he had refused to meet his fathers eyes. His gaze cast to the floor as soon John tried to get his attention.

Sighing deeply, John stood, walking by Sam and tousled the small boy's hair, stopping at the table and looking at Dean's handiwork.

"Nice one, sport." He started nonchalantly, laying his hand on Dean's shoulder, feeling the boy tense.

He knew Dean knew he was there, but the boy just kept on drawing, his gaze on the piece of paper.

"Is that a rainbow?" John asked puzzled. "You need much more color than black and red to paint a rainbow…"

He wasn't prepared for the reaction he got as Dean's head suddenly jerked up, looking his father straight in the eye.

Dean stared at him with suddenly quivering lips, the crayon he had held falling from his hand as he shook his head no.

"Dean? Hey… buddy…" John crouched in front of the small boy, pushing the chair around so they faced each other. "What is it? I was just thinking… black is…"

A slight tug from behind let John turn around. Sammy stood there, his face serious, his Hotwheels forgotten on the carpet.

He shrank as Dean used the moment of diversion to bolt from the chair and up the stairs to his and Sam's bedroom.

John felt torn between hurry and follow Dean and to listen what was so urgent for Sam, that it couldn't wait.

The little boy tugged again, his face still serious.

"Rainbow's bad." Sam said, watching at his dad through long lashes.

"What are you talking about Sam? Dean just would need some more colors…"

"Nooo, Daddy… Dee says Rainbow's bad." Sam explained, nodding at his words.

"You… Dean says?" John exclaimed baffled.

"Dee says." Little Sammy confirmed.

John scooped Sam up in his arms, walking over to the armchair he had occupied earlier, sitting down he asked: "So, what else does Dean say?"

"Not much." Sam whispered, lying his head onto John's chest. "Dee's sad." He continued then.

John who'd played with his baby-boys hair, stopped with the movement.

"How… why do you say that?" he asked, stroking up and down Sammy's back.

"'Cause Dee cries and has bad sleeps." Sammy explained to him.

John nodded to himself, while hugging his little son. He had known about the continuing nightmares. Also Dean didn't seem to let him in, he knew he searched solace from his little brother. Every evening the boys were tucked in in their own beds. And every night, John checked on them Dean's bed was abandoned and he found both boys cuddled together, sleeping.

He just couldn't understand why Dean kept him in the dark, why he wouldn't want his Daddy to help… and that let him stay awake every night. He lay there, tossing and turning, waiting for sounds of another nightmare. But they never came. Dean even remained quiet during those.

And what about the Rainbow's Dean continued to draw and Sam had told him were bad.

Coming to an decision he got up putting Sam down on the carpet with the Hotwheels.

"Hey, I gonna go talk to Dean, okay? You go ahead and play. When we're done we come back and have dinner, how does that sound buddy?" he told Sammy, trying to sound lighthearted.

Sammy grinned at him and replied with enthusiasm in his voice: "Can I have fries?"

...

John opened the door to his boys room, stepping in quietly and closed it. He saw Dean laying on his stomach, his head in his pillows, shoulders shaking.

Not able to suppress a sigh, he headed for the bundle of blankets, sitting down gently on the edge, again reaching out for the small boy.

Dean flinched at his hand, turning around with a sniffle.

Seeing the sadness in his boy's eyes was almost more then John could handle.

With a husky "Ohh Dean!" he pulled the boy upwards and in his arms, one of his hands holding Dean's head to his shoulder as he rocked back and forth, feeling the sobs that wracked the little body.

"What is going on with you?" he whispered, his voice not strong enough to speak out loud. "I'm here to help. Let me help you… please… just tell me what's wrong?" he felt devastated, holding onto his boy, hugging him so hard, almost as if trying to force him to speak, but Dean remained quiet, clinging onto him, while he continued to rock them both to and from, tears stinging his eyes…

_

* * *

__TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks,

sorry that you had to wait that long for the continuation. I knew where the story was heading, but I had to work on it to make it nice.

Also Dean would run because of MAJOR-CHICK-FLICK up ahead!! Sorry, don't know, maybe it's the Autumn-weather.

Hope you'll still like it. Thanks to Romi, because she spiced this up a little. You're the BESTEST!!

Now enjoy, and tell me what you think...

* * *

He looked around scared, not knowing how he got there. It was dark and the rain kept pouring down, drenching him, water running into his eyes and down his face.

A flash lit up the night, illuminating the field he knelt in and he closed his eyes in fright as the thunder rolled over him.

After that the night went quiet. He couldn't hear the rain anymore pounding down, the lightning continued, but no thunder followed.

Opening his eyes he froze as he stared at the shadow only a few feet away; a shadow without a face. It looked at him and he felt the fine hairs on his neck starting to rise, his skin prickled suddenly covered in goose-bumps and his breath came out in small white puffs.

The figure looked at him for a moment longer, then raised his arm and Dean saw the Rainbow starting to form right between the two. With a chilly, evil voice spoken from invisible lips the shadow whispered: "Make your wish…"

...

John must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew was a high-pitched scream ripping him from his slumber, followed by a rumbling thunder.

Without thinking he was on his feet, the hunting-knife he kept under his pillow in his hand and bolted out the room towards the place the scream had come from. The boy's room.

Crashing through door he stopped, keeping the knife in a steady hold as he flicked the lights on in search for a foe.

He saw the open window and the destroyed line of salt that had protected the room.

Rain had washed most of it away and the wind let the curtains waver. Sammy, who'd been at the window whirled around, his eyes wide in fear his curly brown hair already plastered at his head, as he too was drenched from the downpour. He could see his little boy's lower jaw tremble as he tried hard not to cry, while he looked at his dad, his eyes pleading for help.

"Dee!" the small boy said, his voice quavering as his little arm pointed at the window.

John had closed the distance between his baby-boy and him in a few steps, scooping the little boy up in his arms, while Sam still kept his arm outstretched, repeating: "Dee! Bad Rainbow…" He felt Sam flinch as another lighting stroke, illuminating the darkness outside long enough for John to see what agitated Sam so much. He almost lost hold on his youngest as he watched the small frame that knelt in the dirt.

Lighting started to strike faster and faster, hitting the ground around Dean and the dark shadow that stood a few feet away from him. Another lightning struck but this time it remained and much to John's terror he saw the figure raising his arm and a Rainbow started to form; starting on the ground between Dean and the dark shadow and ending in the lightning.

With a shrill scream he shouted Dean's name as he saw his boys arms stretch out to touch the Rainbow, knowing he mustn't touch it.

He turned around seeing Bobby staying behind him, watching the scene unfold outside, pushing the now screaming Sam into his friend's arms as he grabbed for the silver-knife, dashing out the door and bolted down the stairs and out of the house.

The rain drenched him almost immediately, but he didn't care as he ran on. He watched Dean's fingers about to touch the Rainbow, screaming out his name to get his attention but it was too late. He saw his boy crumble as Dean's fingers connected with the Rainbow, the rain that fell turned immediately into a sticky red mass, starting from his son and the dark figure towering over him.

John froze on the spot, only a mere feet away, the air suddenly full of whispers and taunting.  
The Rainbow and the lightning diminishing slowly and with it the figure.

He woke from his stupor, raising the arm with the knife and let go.  
It flew in a perfect bow aiming for the creature that looked up at him and locked eyes… time stood still…

_He saw Dean kneeling on the wet ground, feeling his fright as he watched the shadow, ready to flee at any unusual movement. _

_D__ean was soaked, his hair plastered on his head, his breath coming out in small, uncontrolled white puffs. A shiver ran through him as he watched the creature that continued it's scrutiny for a moment longer, than raised it's arm and Dean saw the Rainbow starting to form right between the two. _

_With a chilly, evil voice spoken from invisible lips the shadow whispered: "Make your wish…"_

_He saw the emotions running over Dean's features. Fright, Hope, Love, Sadness… and slowly Dean reached out his hand, his voice hitching as he spoke almost inaudible: "I want Mommy to be alive…" _

_His fingers connected with the Rainbow and a jolt went through his frame, letting him crumble boneless to the floor…_

… then the fraction of a second was over and the knife hit the dark figure. The force let the creature tumble backwards and slump. For a moment the Rainbow seemed to linger, it's diminishing stopped. A small part of the light broke loose and came down on Dean's form in a sparkling rain.

Then the Rainbow and the frozen lightning vanished, leaving the world in complete darkness and the downpour stopped leaving all in dead-silence.

John fell to his knees beside Dean, his hands hovering over the small boys body. From somewhere behind he could hear Sammy's wailing and Bobby screaming his name. But he ignored both, looking at the small frame in front of him, not daring to touch.

Then the first sob escaped him, his shoulders shaking.

"Not at that cost…" he whispered, his hands finally finding enough strength to touch. He sat there, his oldest son cradled in his arms, tears streaking his face, as he held onto him.

"Not at that cost…" he repeated, rocking back and forth. "NOT AT THAT COST!!"

"Daddy…" it was barely audible. Letting him stop his back and forth, his breath catching in his throat. "Daddy…" he looked down into Dean's small face, seeing the emerald green watching him intently, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Dean?!" he asked confused, needing a moment to understand and comprehend what was happening. And then, as it finally settled he hugged his son even more close, continuing his rocking, kissing Dean's forehead over and over again and repeated the name: "Dean… Dean… Dean……"

...

Morning came beautiful and golden.

He sat there, watching his boys sleep. He didn't dare to let his thoughts wander, to fresh was the memory of the previous night. Dean lying there, motionless… he shook his head to clear it from the dark memento. John had eventually found the strength to get up, keeping Dean pressed close to him, watching as his eyes drift close again and carried him back to the house.

Both boys were tugged in in his bed afterwards, Sammy insisted to sleep beside his brother, his small arm lying across Dean's middle, while his head rested on Dean's shoulder.

His smile grew as he saw Dean's nose twitch as the first sun-rays tickled him.

Gentle green eyes looked at him sleepily and John stood and stretched, crouching down right beside Dean, his hand ruffling the boys hair.

"Hey sport. You feeling alright?" he asked. He held his breath while waiting for an answer.

"I… hurt." Dean's voice was a mere whisper.

John could feel himself start to tremble as his smile faded, his hand stopping the stroking movement through Dean's hair.

"Where…" he stopped as he saw the tears in the boys eyes.

"I wanted to have her back so badly…" Dean's voice was broken by a sob before he continued. "We read this story about the Rainbow… and… and at it's end, you can ask for something your heart wishes the most…" Dean hiccuped, looking up at his father.

"I… I wanted it to be true. I wanted it to bring Mommy back, so Sam could meet her… but… but it isn't, is it? It's bad. And I couldn't bring her back to me… to us…"

John felt like being slapped in the face. He stared down at the tear-stricken face, then gently grabbed for Dean, pulling him out from under Sammy.

"It's going to be alright!" he told Dean as he started again to soothe the sobs that wracked the small body.

"It's going to be alright!"

Also Dean didn't know, the Rainbow had granted a wish. Although it hadn't brought back Mary, it had brought back Dean from the abyss he'd been… and for that John was grateful.

FIN

Thanks for reading!!

-Lee


End file.
